renaissance_age_of_furriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Traveler's Lodges
General As a traveler you may notice that every nation has public lodging scattered across larger stretches of road between cities and settlements. Such enclosures exist to procide rest for those on a long trek and journey. Services often differ between cultures but all share the common principle of providing comfortable shelter and protection for a variety of goods as well as their handlers. For this reason merchants and the like are oft found peddling their wares between destinations. Some locations may provide exclusive comforts and protections. Vending in these facilities allow merchants a much larger audience at a lower cost. As such plenty of them are welcome regulars in facilities as they provide a colorful personality to the lodge in question with their services alone. These occurrences allow lodges to be unique in their own ways. Customs A trained eye could see that many lodges are already unique, especially between borders. Of course this is the case for political borders as well as what lies between them, however, within borders, similarities stop at aesthetic. Such a factor prevents confusion by associating some architecture with individual nations as well as the culture and management. That in mind, visitors and customers are expected to adhere to national ethics. Ystrawl * Shoes and hats are not permitted within the rooms, special hooks and mats are positioned outside of each room to accommodate this. * Acknowledging a particular statue within the lodge upon entering and leaving is said to grant a safe journey. Placement may vary between facilities, but should always be visible when one is in the common area. * Lodgings within the nation are known to provide an on site cafeteria or eatery where refreshments are free of charge with your stay. Snacks like fish platters and steamed goods are commonly available here. Rharhno * Customs here encourage catering on an individual basis rather than providing a large area for such trivial things. Such a factor results in prices being much higher than usual for most of the commonwealth, although management is consistently impressive * Numbers aside, regulations allow management to check luggage, parcels, and cargo at their discretion should they suspect contraband Briarwall * Facilities, though scarce, are kept at a minimal noise level during witching hours. to noon It doesn't take a graduate to recognize how deeply rooted superstitions are in their culture. It's visible in the architecture as well since residential areas are on the second floor or higher. * Security isn't uncommon either, they're stationed to guard items and cargo on location. * Said guards as well as management often refuse visibly sick patrons. Baator * These lodgings are the most potent. Incense is burned at all hours to enhance the experience of one's stay. Most have no issue with this, but experienced travelers are quickly aware of the shenanigans in place. Alternatively, those inclined to burning herbs of their own may find sanctuary in these facilities. * Suspicious merchants take advantage of the atmosphere in these facilities to provide unsavory deals. Kiford * Many facilities focus on transport at the best of times, offering stables and favorable protections for extensive travels. * That being said, these buildings are often cozy in a sense of being compact and efficient. Little to no room is left to provide food or catering, limiting the facility to only the ground floor. Category:Ystrawl Category:Rharhno Category:Baator Category:Briarwall Category:Kiford